


Wailing in the Kitchenware Section

by Itsquiettime



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Markisnotonfire - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was good at a lot of things.  Not tears. Not good at tears.  Help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wailing in the Kitchenware Section

Mark had seen some strange things.  He’d been on the internet for a long time and made a living off of being a weird person, but even the great Markimoo was lost when it came to the situation he found himself in.  

After what he and the guys were deeming “ _The Great Kitchen Incident_ ” Mark found himself void of anything other than disposable plates and utensils.  He himself would have been happy with that - less dishes to wash later - but his mother was coming to visit in a week’s time and she would give him that old, disapproving glare that he remembered so well from his childhood. 

As a result, on a bright sunny day in LA he found himself in a shop near his home, picking up some things that were simple but durable. 

While perusing the selection, Mark came across a set that would suit them all just fine.  Simple, black, and durable; just what he needed.  

Except there was a man, not too much younger than himself, staring down at the stack of boxes containing said set and standing in Mark’s way. 

He didn’t want to be rude, but he needed to check out and get back home, it was his turn to cook and Matt and Ryan would nag him endlessly if he didn’t get everything ready on time. 

The guy was tall, clearing six foot easily, with brown hair artfully curved to the side, brown eyes, and pale skin.  

He reached up and placed a gentle hand on the guy’s shoulder. “Excuse me?” 

The guy silently turned around and stared at Mark, seemingly woken from a trance. 

“I kind of need to get to that box you’re in front of.  I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“No! Sorry, sorry, I’m in the way.” 

Mark’s eyebrows curled together and he cocked his head to the side.  The accent was British, but that wasn’t what made the guy seem so off kilter.  His eyes were lost, like he hadn’t a friend in the world.  

He looked like a small, kicked puppy and Mark had to admit it was heart wrenching and adorable.  He wanted to wipe all of the guy’s troubles away, but he had to remember to keep to his own business. 

Sticking a nose into someone else’s business was a good way to get it chopped off. 

…but Mark couldn’t help himself. 

Keeping his hand on the guy’s shoulder, he asked “Hey, man.  Are you okay?  You don’t look like you’re doing too well.” 

Without further ado, the man burst into tears. 

Mark was good at a lot of things.  Not tears. Not good at tears.  Help. 

His mind was no help whatsoever.  All it could supply was: “ _Help! Help!! Man down in the kitchenware section!  Man! Down!  I’m drowning HERE! I’M CONFUSED AND THERE IS A MAN TALLER THAN ME WAILING IN FRONT OF THE TUPPERWARE HELP!!_ ” 

Through his hiccups and sobs, the guy proceeded to try to explain to Mark, who was in full panic mode, that he was kind of lost and had no idea why he even decided to come to America and he wanted a hug and a cry. 

His words were a bit jumbled and Mark had no idea what to make of it, so he awkwardly begun to pat the man on the back, waiting patiently as the man’s tears began to subside. 

“Hey, hey.  No need for tears!” 

The guy snorted. “You say that, but you’re the only nice person I’ve come across in a month.” 

“You have apparently been surrounding yourself with the wrong people.” 

The guy looked down at him, still hiccupping a tiny bit. He pushed his sleeves down over his hands before bringing them up to wipe his eyes.  He left one hand over his mouth to keep Mark from seeing his trembling lips, but he couldn’t hide his scarlet cheeks. 

The giant child before him may be a bit too adorable for him to handle.  When he looked back over to Mark, cloth covered hand over his mouth, red cheeks, and tear-filled eyes, he felt his heart melt all over his ribs. 

A very light blush spread across Mark’s skin, but he grinned at the man. “My name’s Mark, by the way.” 

The man shifted, obviously a little surprised “I’m Dan.” 

Mark nodded, still with his hand on Dan’s back. “Well, Dan, would you like to join me for some coffee?” 

Dan rocked back a bit, clearly even more surprised. “Um… s-sure.” Almost all of the blood in his body was surely in his face and he looked like a tomato. 

Oh no, Mark found him so adorable.  He just wanted to wrap him in a blanket and give him hot chocolate and watch cheesy movies all snuggled together. 

Mark blinked hard at himself.  Calm the fuck down, Markimoo. 

Mark grinned and held out a hand.  Dan took it and smiled shyly before turning a confused expression to the forgotten boxes. “Don’t you need these?  I don’t want to interrupt your day, I’ve already caused you enough grief.” 

Taking one look at the hopeless expression that seemed to fill Dan’s face, Mark decided to say _fuck it_ and pick them up at a later date. 

He should probably text the guys and let them know that he wouldn’t be cooking, though.  Ah, they could just order a pizza. 

“Nah, I found something else I’d much rather walk away with.” 

The blush that had calmed on Dan’s cheeks came back full force at the statement and he seemed to be trying to hide behind his hand.  

Mark giggled at the reaction and began to pull Dan out of the store behind him.  


End file.
